Se mi amor Usuratonkashi
by sasunaru-mvc
Summary: Usuratonkashi, ahora si me crees?...yo te quiero. Su cuerpo estaba rígido esperando la respuesta del Uzumaki, respuesta que tardaba anunciando la negativa que no quería escuchar. Sus piernas empezaron a moverse, de manera que ahora corría, dejando así un rastro invisible con sus lágrimas. NaruSasu. Oneshot.


Espera dobe, que te esperes he dicho¡ _ un azabache de 8 años se encontraba corriendo detrás de su rubio amigo _ Usuratonkashi¡, espérame¡ _ sus cortas piernas no le permitían seguir el paso del ojiazul.

Teme apresúrate, se nos está haciendo tarde¡ _ el rubio de nombre Naruto, era el mejor amigo de Itachi, el cual era a la vez el hermano mayor de sasuke.

El pequeño pelinegro ya no tenía fuerzas, estaba demasiado agitado por la carrera que estaba haciendo; sin embargo, no podía mostrarse débil. Si Naruto lo veía así, no lo tomaría enserio. Desde que tenía memoria el Uzumaki había estado presente en su vida, por lo cual sus sentimientos de amistad y admiración hacia el ojiazul se habían convertido desde hace 2 años en lo que se llama el primer amor.

Naruto Uzumaki tenía 12 años, edad en la cual los adolescentes empezaban a mostrarse atraídos por el sexo opuesto. Sin embargo, eso en vez de ser algo que le fascinara el rubio, le causaba más dolores de cabeza de los que se hubiera imaginado. Siempre pensó que al llegar a esa edad tendría su primera novia, y quien mejor candidata que su amiga Sakura, una bella chica de ojos verdes y cabellos rosados. No obstante, su idea había cambiado totalmente desde hace unos años, específicamente cuando llegó Sasuke. El blondo como mejor amigo de Itachi, se la pasaba en la casa de este, por lo cual había visto crecer al pequeño ojinegro. Aun recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, tenía 4 años cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ver para lo que él era la criatura más bella del mundo. Al principio lo trataba como a su pequeño hermano, como él era hijo único los hermanos Uchiha se habían convertido como sus hermanos. Lamentablemente, esto cambió cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por el menor de los Uchiha. Le gustaba Sasuke, lo quería demasiado, pero eso no podía ser. Si Itachi se enteraba de lo que pensaba de su hermano menor, seguro que lo mataba. Su amigo era muy sobreprotector con Sasuke, aun más por ser este último doncel.

Dobe¡ Naruto, acaso no me escuchas usuratonkashi?¡ _ al escuchar los gritos del menor, el ojiazul recordó que Sasuke para ser tan lindo tenía una actitud por demás arrogante y presumida _ acaso ya no me llevaras a tu lugar secreto _ preguntó el pelinegro.

Ah sí, lo siento es que me distraje dattebayo _ respondió el Uzumaki con una de sus características sonrisas que le robaban el aliento al menor _ ven, es por acá sasu_chan.

El Uchiha no pudo responder ya que se quedó todo sonrojado pensando aun en la sonrisa de su dobe; si por que era su Naruto pese a quien le pese. Aun más a una chiquilla pelochicle que le gustaba estar mucho con su rubio.

Caminaron por un sendero del bosque agarrados de la mano, según el ojiazul para que Sasuke no se perdiera.

Es aquí¡, mi lugar secreto _ el menor se quedó asombrado ante lo que sus ojos veían. Era una cascada rodeada por un inmenso prado con flores de todos los tipos, tamaños y colores. El paisaje era realmente hermoso y relajante. Una perfecta muestra de lo que la naturaleza podía dar.

Es muy bello Naruto, como así lo encontraste?

Hmn, pues es una larga historia, pero fue cuando me perdí en este bosque hace unos meses _ dijo el ojiazul a la vez que se recostaba en el pasto.

Y nadie más sabe de esto? _ preguntó el Uchiha con su mirada gacha y sus mejillas por demás sonrojadas _ se podría decir que ahora es nuestro lugar secreto _ ya para ese instante el pelinegro le había dado la espalda al blondo para que este no viera el estado en el que se encontraba.

Naruto solo pudo sonreír con verdadera felicidad ante lo dicho por el pequeño _ pues si sasu_chan, este es ahora_ nuestro_ lugar secreto _ terminó de decir a la vez que se acercaba al menor para mirarlo claramente.

Noo….no me mires así usuratonkashi _ Kami_sama estaba por demás nervioso, odiaba esos momentos cuando su corazón latía tan rápido ante la cercanía del mayor.

Sasuke estas todo rojo, hasta pareces un tomate _ el blondo solo se reía ante la comparación que había hecho del pelinegro con la verdura preferida del Uchiha.

Idiotaaa¡, no digas esas cosas _ Naruto daría cualquier cosa para tomar una foto del menor en ese momento. Su sasu_chan estaba tan kawaii, kusooo justo se había olvidado el celular. Eso sí que es tener suerte, en fin para otra ocasión.

Después de la pequeña discusión, los dos se quedaron recostados mirando el cielo pensando en lo cómodo que era estar al lado de la persona que te gusta.

El Uchiha no sabía cómo hacer para que el mayor lo viera como una propuesta de pareja, era cierto que él era menor, solo tenía 8 años, todo un _crio_ como diría su primo Sai. Sin embargo, si no hacia algo le podrían quitar pronto a su dobe. Aun recordaba lo que había escuchado el día anterior en su casa.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

* * *

Los padres del Uzumaki habían ido a cenar, por lo cual los chismes volaban en la residencia Uchiha cuando su madre y la señora Kushina se juntaban. Como siempre no les hubiera puesto atención, pero cuando el nombre de Naruto se mencionaba no podía evitar poner toda su concentración en lo que decían las dos mujeres.

Kyaaa Mikoto nuestros hijos ya están grandes, ya no puedo esperar para que Naru me traiga a conocer a su primera pareja.

Tienes razón Kushina¡, yo tampoco puedo aguantar la espera…..solamente espero que Itachi me traiga a un buen chico o chica….kyaaaaaa _ las dos amigas se tomaban de las manos a la vez que estrellitas salían de sus ojos.

_Como pueden pensar en eso _ _esa era la opinión de Minato y Fugaku. Sus esposas estaban locas, sus hijos recién tenían 12 años y ya querían que le trajeran al próximo yerno o nuera.

Pues no creo que esperen mucho tía _ Sai Uchiha hizo su aparición en la sala con su tan conocida sonrisa falsa _ si los rumores que hay en el colegio son ciertos, pues la próxima semana se le declararan a Itachi y Naruto.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa, eso es verdad Sai_kun _ si antes Kushina y Mikoto estaban emocionadas, ahora sí saltaban por toda la casa como muestra de su euforia.

Eso no puede ser¡ _ todos los que se encontraban en ese momento en la sala se quedaron sorprendidos por el grito nada común que dio el menor de la casa.

Sasu_chan, por qué dices eso? _ ante la pregunta de su madre, Sasuke solo pudo atinar a quedarse mudo. No sabía por qué había reaccionado así, esa no era la forma de actuar de un Uchiha. Ahora que le contestaba a su oka_san.

Yoo, yo no quise…..disculpen mi reacción _ dijo el pelinegro a la vez que hacia una reverencia antes de salir corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Los padres del menor solo pudieron quedarse perplejos, Sasuke rara vez perdía el control de sus emociones. A pesar de su corta edad, el menor tenía una actitud fría, la cual desaparecía ante las personas que quería y apreciaba. No obstante, cuando recibían visitas, como era ese caso, el azabache se comportaba de la mejor manera, tratando de hacer quedar bien a su familia.

Creo que mejor voy con el _ Mikoto desapareció rápidamente ante las miradas de los demás, la pelinegra tenía algo que confirmar, y si tenía buena suerte la respuesta de su hijo seria de celebración para ella y su amiga.

Sasuke se encontraba echado sobre su cama, con su cabeza debajo de las almohadas como si así pudiera esconder las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. No podía creer lo que había hecho, se sentía tan avergonzado, por un momento estuvo a punto de dejar expuesto su mayor secreto.

Sasu_chan, hijo puedo pasar _ la voz de su madre le llegó al menor como un salvavidas. Su oka_san era la mejor persona para tratar su problema, ella guardaría su secreto y en el mejor de los casos hasta le ayudaría con su objetivo.

Si oka_san, pasa por favor _ cuando Mikoto entró a la habitación de su hijo, la escena que presencio la dejó fría. Su pequeño hijo estaba con la cabeza escondida tras sus cortas piernas, llorando de manera silenciosa.

Sasuke, mi amor que pasa, ¿por qué lloras mi niño? _ rápidamente la mujer ya se encontraba abrazando a su menor hijo, protegiéndolo de lo que estuviera afectando a su retoño.

No lo quiero oka_san, no quiero que eso pase¡ _ Sasuke empezó a llorar con más fuerza, no podía controlar las lagrimas.

Que no quieres que pase? _ le contestó con dulzura Mikoto.

Naruto….el no…no quiero que me lo quiten¡ _ ante lo dicho por el pelinegro, la mujer solo pudo sonreír totalmente emocionada. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, tal vez a su hijo le gustaba el hiperactivo rubio.

Y por qué piensas eso?, el que Naruto tenga pareja no significa que ya no será tu amigo _ el ojinegro solo pudo levantar su cabeza del regazo de su madre, mirándola de manera intensa _ oka_san, Naruto, él…..yo no lo quiero solamente como un amigo _ el rostro del menor estaba totalmente rojo _ yoo…..el me gusta mucho¡ _ ahora si ya no podía ver a su madre, la vergüenza que sentía era enorme.

La reacción de la mujer no se hizo esperar. Mikoto abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo a la vez que le daba dulces besos _ Sasu_chan, me haces tan feliz¡ kyaaaaaaa Kushina debe saberlo.

Ehh? Madre acaso tu….. _ el menor no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su madre lo tenía agarrado de las manos y lo miraba de una manera _rara._

Tú no te preocupes, yo y Kushina te ayudaremos a que conquistes a Naruto _ esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que saliera con rapidez del cuarto.

El pelinegro aun estaba en shock, la reacción de su madre no era lo que él esperaba, un poco exagerada tal vez, pero en fin, tenía el apoyo de su madre y la de su futura suegra. Ahora, nada lo detendría de cumplir con su sueño.

Dobe, serás mío _ esa fue la promesa que se hizo Sasuke ante la foto que tenía en su cuarto. En ella salían el y Naruto abrazados sonriendo ante la cámara, el blondo con una gran sonrisa, mientras que el menor sonreía de manera tímida.

Mikoto no podía esconder la alegria que sentia, si su hijo supiera que Naruto tampoco lo veía como solamente su _hermanito_, las cosas serian diferentes. Aun eran pequeños, si, pero mientras tanto se divertiría con su amiga del proceso de romanticismo de sus hijos.

* * *

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

Naruto, a ti te gusta alguien? _ el Uchiha debía confirmar eso si quería comenzar con su plan, pero a quien mentía, aunque no fuera él, eso no le impediría seguir con su misión.

Nee, acaso te gusto teme? _ sasuke solo atinó a agachar su mirada ante la vista de Naruto _ kusoo no te pongas así, que solo fue una broma baka¡.

Si, si me gustas dobe _ le contestó el menor con una voz tan baja, que si no hubiera estado tan apegado al azabache, no lo hubiera escuchado.

Queee?¡…..eso…teme déjate de bromas¡ _ el blondo sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir, lo que le decía el neko no podía ser cierto verdad?, el ojinegro solo lo veía como a su _hermano mayor_.

Sus pensamientos fueron bloqueados al momento de sentir unos pequeños labios en contacto con los suyos. El beso fue de solo segundos, tan rápido fue que hasta pensaba que no había sucedido.

Sasuuu….tu? _ el menor se levantó de manera rápida, evitando así que el otro viera su fuerte sonrojo.

Usuratonkashi, ahora si me crees?...yo te quiero _ su cuerpo estaba rígido esperando la respuesta del Uzumaki, respuesta que tardaba anunciando la negativa que no quería escuchar.

Sus piernas empezaron a moverse, de manera que ahora corría, dejando un rastro invisible con sus lágrimas.

Sasuke espera¡ _ el menor no quería detenerse, su corazón dolía ante su primer rechazo.

Naruto corría lo mas que podía, el teme sí que era rápido, pero él lo seria mas _ te tengo¡ _ dijo el ojiazul a la vez que tomaba del brazo al menor.

Déjame¡, no me toques¡ _ contestó el pequeño Uchiha. No quería escuchar al baka de Naruto, no quería sufrir más.

Como quieres que te conteste si te vas así¡…ni siquiera me das la oportunidad de responderte _ reclamó el mayor.

Y para qué?...si ya se la respuesta…..no me gusta que me tengan lastima, así que mejor déjame solo.

Kami_sama, sí que ese teme era terco, si no lo quería escuchar, pues tendría que demostrar su respuesta con actos. Antes que el menor se alejara del rubio, este lo jalo nuevamente, de manera que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados, mostrando la gran diferencia de estatura entre los dos. Lo siguiente que hizo el mayor fue juntar sus labios con el los del Uchiha, contacto que no paso más de un pequeño roce.

Ahora si me vas a escuchar _ pregunto el Uzumaki ante el pequeño cuerpo de Sasuke, que temblaba como una hoja por lo acontecido _ teme tu también me gustas, te quiero demasiado mi sasu_chan.

No podía controlar sus latidos, la respuesta que le dio el ojiazul fue demasiado para su pequeño corazón.

Tuu….tu me quieres dobe? _ no podía creerlo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Desde siempre mi teme _ Naruto abrazo a su pequeño demostrándole así el gran amor que le tenía.

Te quiero usuratonkashi _ el menor volvió a darle un pequeño beso a su rubio. Ahora podía decir que había encontrado algo mejor que los tomates, besar a Naruto era tan agradable.

Lo mismo pensaba el ojiazul, besar a su pequeño neko era la mejor sensación de todas, mejor que comer ramen.

Y ahora….que somos Naru? _ preguntó el Uchiha a la vez que se separaba de su rubia tentación.

Pues…novios, novios mi niño _ el Uzumaki miro esos bellos ojos negros que tanto amaba _ pero creo que debemos mantenerlo en secreto por ahora, no quiero que Itachi me mate tan pronto.

Hmn, baka _ pues su novio tenía razón, kyaaa que bien sonaba eso. Naruto y Sasuke, Sasuke y Naruto. Demasiado genial _ tienes razón, mi aniki te destrozaría _ dijo a la vez que ponía una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

No me ayudas teme _ reprochó el mayor.

Solo soy sincero mi dobe _ sasuke agarro de las manos a su Naruto, empezando a caminar para salir fuera del bosque, ya era tarde, no quería preocupar a su familia.

Por ahora la pareja había concordado en mantener en secreto su relación, bueno no totalmente secreta, tanto Kushina como Mikoto eran las únicas que sabían de eso. Años después, los demás de la familia se enterarían, causando que Naruto recibiera una gran golpiza por parte de su mejor amigo. Lo bueno de todo era que al final Itachi aceptó la relación a regañadientes.


End file.
